U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,206 issued Dec. 13, 1983 to G. J. Martyniak for "Electrical Connector" discloses a connector device for making electromechanical contact under pressure between conductive areas in face-to-face registration and respectively disposed on carriers in the respective forms of a lower circuit board and an upper flexible sheet resting on the top of the board. The device comprises (1) a downwardly open housing seated above the two carriers and having means coupling it to the lower of such carriers, and (2) a noncircular body received in such housing to be above the upper carrier and to be backed in its side away from such carrier by a top portion of such housing. That body is angularly movable within the housing and about an axis for the body between first and second angular settings for the body. The body is so dimensioned in its cross-sectional coordinates normal to such axis that, at its first setting, the body exerts no significant force on the carriers but, when moved to its second setting, the body wedges between the top portion of the housing and the top of the upper carrier to press down on the upper carrier so that the registering conductive areas in the two carriers are rendered in firm electromechanical contact with each other.
While the described Martyniak device has many advantages, it will be noted that, as the mentioned body thereof moves from its first to its second setting, such body makes wiping contact with the upper carrier, and that wiping contact may not alway be desired. Moreover, in order to adjust the mentioned body between its first and second settings, it is required that there be direct access to the device in the vicinity of the conductive areas pressed or to be pressed together by such device, and to provide such access in that vicinity may not always be convenient.